strangeversefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Preston
Edward Preston is an insane white rabbit with red demonic eyes. He appears as one of the main protagonists of the Another Life in Strangeverse series. Ed has had many, many past incarnations which will be listed below from newst to oldest. Oblivium This incarnation of Ed is one of the main protagonists in the Another Life in Strangeverse series. Like most of his predecessor he takes the form of a white rabbit with demonic eyes and suffers from a mental illness that causes outbursts of rage but also gives him a glimpse into hidden truths. What this incarnation has above it's previous versions is that this Ed seems to be more awake or aware of his past lives then the others were. Throughout the series Ed gets fractured dreams and visions that show him memories from previous lives. Although sometimes it gets muddled by insanity and it's hard to distinguish what is a memory and what is just craziness. He also differes from his previous incarnations by becoming fully aware his birht-death-rebirth cycle at a young age. Oblivium's Ed, like most of his previous incarnations, has a great deal of family trouble. Ed never got along with his mother, Arlene, or his sisters Marla & Jane. His dislike for his mother was only cemented further when he was disowned from the family. He seems to like his younger brother, Brian, though. His relationship with his father is a complicated one. At a young age Ed believed his father, Markus, was the only one in the family who truely had his back. This notion of his father was turned on it's head later when he discovered that it was in fact his father who suggested that Ed be disowned from the family. And even though Ed knows that his father had good reasons for it and is supposedly just trying to protect him, he still finds it hard to be around his father. However, what Markus' reasons really are remains a mystery. After being disowned, Ed met and befriended a fellow social outcast he named Dirge. Dirge has been a real comfort for Ed, who has felt abandoned for the longest time. But even though he finds Dirge comforting at times and always very entertaining, Dirge has failed to take heed to Ed's fragile emotions when he most needs it. That's where Maggie comes in. Armed with the knowledge of their previous lives together and the kind of man Ed can be, Maggie has been a source of tremendous comfort and psychological support for Ed. She has helped Ed come to terms with many of his problems like his family and his mental disabilities. As Dirge and Ed are kindred spirits, Maggie and Ed are soulmates. Their love and care for each other needs no foundation of previous incarnations. They are just naturally inclined to care for each other. Ed's love for Maggie has even caused him to partake in social norms that he has perviously shunned. Like wearing cloths and even combing his hair (but only for a while). Which is ironic since Maggie doesn't need to be impressed. She has been in love with Ed since before they first met in Oblivium. This incarnation of Ed is also unique in a tragic way. For he is one of two incarnations destined to die at a young age. His death is predetermined to leave his loved ones in a of turmoilous struggle that will one day consume Oblivium. Praxis This Ed was born to his usual family (Arlene & Marcus Preston) and was abandoned by his father when he was eight. At a young age he met and befriended a very unique bio-weapon that he named “Dirge”. Together they started traveling around the galaxy starting up all sorts of trouble. Like most of his past incarnations, Praxis Ed was an incredible engineer. He could take apart any piece of machinery and reassemble it AND improve it. Case and point: when he was a kid he took apart his television and enhanced it so that it could pick up channels from other universes and make pizza. He was a genius. But of course his genius came at a price. Edward is incredibly eccentric and hard to work with and even harder to understand since most of the time he’s completely in his own world. In Another Life in Strangeverse, when Maggie states that she knows what a great man Ed is capable of becoming, this is the incarnations she's usually referring to. Trivia *In most of his incarnations Ed is in the form of a white rabbit. There are exceptions to this rule of course. *Ed seems to be cosmically destined to lose his left eye over and over again. So far he has lost his eye 28 times.